Eyes of the Lost
by Akua
Summary: Sequal to 'The Years Before'. Harry Potter, the BoyWhoLived, who has faced countless challanges and had proved countless times. But this time, the challange is his mind.. and in the foes against him..
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter and Demon Diary are not mine. But the plot, sort of is. I'm also adding things from the Manga series, for those of you who have noticed. And from the Harry Potter books. As you can tell from the first paragraph. No, I am not making money off of this, and I'm saying now that both series do not belong to me. And, well, I am not repeating this disclaimer. Once is enough..

* * *

_

**Eyes of the Lost**

**Chapter 1 : The Veil

* * *

**

The room was dimly lit and rectangular. And the center of it was sunken, forming a great stone pit some 20 feet below the entry. Which was the topmost tier of what seemed to be stone benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps, like an amphitheater. There was a raised stone dais in the center of the lowered floor, and upon this dais stood a stone archway that looked so ancient that it was amazing that it still stood. Unsupported by any surrounding wall, the archway was hung with a tattered black curtain or veil, which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering slightly.

It seemed to take an age for Sirius to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards into the ragged veil hanging from the arch.. The look of laughter, mingled with surprise and growing fear on his face as he disappeared behind those black veil. The Veil fluttered for a moment, like there was a high wind going through it, before it fell back into place as Sirius disappeared.

Harry didn't seem to hear Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream. He was already moving to the veil, calling Sirius' name over and over. _Sirius had only fallen into the space behind the arch, and would appear any second._ Only.. Sirius didn't appear again..

Harry had left the stone stairs and he had reached the floor. His breath coming in gasps. He would pull him back from the veil. He would go there and find Sirius. And as he sprinted to the dais, Remus Lupin reached out, desperately trying to grab Harry as he ran to the veil, shouting Sirius' name.

And Remus missed. And Harry went on running and straight into the arms of the veil.

Albus Dumbledore looked away from the veil as Remus stumbled to the ground infrount of it. "Keep on fighting!" Said Dumbledore loudly over the sounds of battle as some members of the 'Order of the Phoenix' turned to look to the veil.

The battle went on, and Bellatrix turned to flee, but was struck down by a stunner by Mad-eye Moody.

Malfoy was brought down. A stunner as well. The battle was brought to the main entrance of the Ministry of Magic. Where Voldemort made his appearance under the eye of many Ministry workers and by the Minister of Magic himself.

Though, none of that mattered to Remus Lupin anymore. He was still on his knees infrount of the veil, shaking slightly. He had lost hid best friend _again_, the one he had thought he had lost already. And he had lost one of his friend's sons.

Remus, who already had graying brown hair and tired eyes, he already looked far older than his years. But now he seemed to act the part. Head bowed and shoulders slumped like someone just dropped an unbelievable weight there.

Arther Weasley walked up besides Remus. His thinning, graying red hair was short, and his dark eyes were open. He said to Remus, a hand resting on the Werewolf's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Remus…" He started.

Before the wind around the arch way started to blow, and it moved outwards as even Arther and Remus's cloths and hair. And two forms fell out from the Veil. One was Harry Potter, with broken glasses and a few cuts on his face. And Sirius black, who has a few cuts as well. Both of them were shivering, like they were extremely cold.

The winds died down in an instant, and Remus shot foreword, pulling Harry into a tight hug. Arther stood still for a moment, before he started to dig through the pockets of his robes, searching for something.

"H.. Harry? Sirius_? Are you two alright?"_ Said Remus in a hurried tone. Finally coming back to grips with himself. Harry didn't say anything, he had fainted a while back, his face pale. Sirius shakily stood up.

Arther pulled a old coffee mug from his pocket. "All of you, take a spot on the portkey, we have to get out of here before the Ministry of Magic finds us, especially Sirius.." Remus nodded, reaching foreword and placing his hand and Harry's hand on the mug, Sirius soon following after. And Arther said the password to activate the portkey.

And the group disappeared from the Ministry.

* * *

When the group made it back to Number 12, Grimmauld Place, they caused an uproar. For the fact was, most of the members at the headquarters thought Harry and Sirius were dead. And they had already started to mourn. Someone fainted when they saw Sirius, and through the chaos, Remus got up the stairs and put Harry in the room he had stayed at before, he was very pale, like Sirius.

Remus had Sirius take a seat as he went to summon Madam Pomfrey from Hogwarts to check over Harry and Sirius. To find that Bill Weasley had already done that. Madam Pomfrey shoed everyone out of the room as she checked the two over, leaving the remaining members down stairs to wait and see how the two were.

In the kitchen, Flitwick and McGonagall were avidly discussing the veil as Arther was sent out to retrieve as many files about the Veil that the Ministry had. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were sent back to Hogwarts under oath not to speak of this.

* * *

Sirius Black was back to his usual cheery self, moving around the house and messing with a few things here and there. It had been a week since the incident at the Ministry of Magic. And Harry was still asleep. He hadn't stirred once from his sleep and someone was always there next to his bed incase he woke up. Though, often times he was talking in his sleep. Nonsense words and the like.

But there was a name he always mentioned, the name was 'Eclipse.' The name was said at least three times or more a day. Never less than two.

And he had been having bad dreams, one could tell..

Very bad dreams..

* * *

_Harry looked around himself. He knew he wasn't wearing his glasses. But it never mattered here, in these dreams. Dreams that seemed to be too real to be dreams. But they couldn't exist as anything else. The floor was a polished marble that went on for what looked to be forever. And the sky was black, and there were no walls. Nothing._

"_Where am I.." Asked Harry faintly, looking around. His messy black hair strewn around his face, his emerald eyes lidded as he looked around. He wore a trench coat like jacket, buckled shut by two buckles that rested over his heart. His upper arms were bare of cloth but of a single leather strap from the edge of his sleeveless coat to the start of his sleeves, which started at his elbow and ended at his knuckles. His trench coat reached his ankles. His pants were a bit baggy and he had a pair of belted boots. All of his cloths were a shade of an off shade of jade. _

_A voice sounded behind him. "You.. don't know anything about yourself.." Harry spun around to come face to face with a person that almost looked exactly like him. Only, he seemed to look older. Not in the face, but in the eyes. And his cloths were the color of a dark gold._

"_Do you really think.. you, can become a Demon Lord?" The other.. older Harry said. Harry blinked, opening his mouth to ask what the other one meant._

"_I detest.. everything about you.." The other Harry said, taking a step towards Harry as Harry took a step back and Harry tripped over the edge of his trench coat shirt, falling onto his butt. And Harry realized then with widening eyes, that he couldn't speak._

"_Don't you think it's time? Time for you to disappear.. For all of our sakes.." Said the other Harry, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_A shell like you, doesn't have the right to exist.. and must shatter!" Said the other Harry, raising his voice at the end of his sentence as the original Harry's skin and cloths started to crack into pieces. And they started to fall, like someone shattering a mirror.

* * *

_

Madam Pomfrey, Sirius and Remus were in Harry's room. Remus had alerted them both that Harry looked like he was going to wake up. Though, it looked more closely that Harry was going to stay asleep for a long while. And even if he did wake up, he would pass out from his horrid fever.

Sirius was leaning over Harry's bedside worriedly, Harry was making small, pained sounds in the back of his throat. Madam Pomfrey was on the other side of the bed, doing all sorts of tests to see what was wrong, besides the fever. Remus was sitting in a chair off to the side.

They had fire called Dumbledore about Harry's condition earlier. And the Headmaster said he would come over when he had the time.

Before Harry woke up, screaming, he sat up, fist out in the air as he punched Sirius in the face, sending the older man reeling with a bloody nose. Harry blinked a few times, hand going up to his forehead as he swayed slightly in his sitting position. Madam Pomfrey pushed him back down while saying "quite, Harry, you have a fever.." She said.

"_Augh._. _E.. Ecl.._ Eclipse? _W.._ where.. are you_.. Said.._ you wouldn't go.. _don't leave_ me in t.. the dark.." Said Harry hoarsely. Eyes half open and face flushed with fever. He was half awake, most likely unaware of what he was saying.

Sirius blinked, he looked more than a bit hurt. He thought his Godson would want him by his side, other than this stranger, named Eclipse. Though, no such person seemed to exist. Neither the Wizarding or the Muggle world.

Remus had helped Sirius up after he had fallen, both of them standing side by side. Harry pushed away Madam Pomfrey's hands that were intent on keeping him there and he rolled off the side of the bed. His school robes had been changed into a pair of hospital cloths he usually wore in the hospital wing. Harry stumbled away from the bed and into the mirror off to the side.

Sirius walked over to Harry, dropping a hand on the boy's shoulder and Sirius said _"Harry_… You have to rest to get better. Or your be sick for a long while.."

Harry groaned, pushed himself from the mirror, he swayed finally, and fainted.

* * *

**Well, here you go. The squeal that wasn't waited for that long.. I just could get rid of Sirius.. He shall be important! Anyway, enjoy, read and review, and tell me what you think. And no, I have not gotten the new Harry Potter book, so I won't have any information about it. **

_READ AND REVIEW!_

**-Akua**


	2. I know you

_Disclaimer : _**It's in the first chapter, READ IT!**

**Chapter 2 : I know you**

_Though you fail to find Me, I do not fail you._

_Though your faith in Me is unsure,_

_My faith in you never wavers,_

_because I know you

* * *

_

_Harry looked around himself. He was surrounded by forest and fog. The trees bare of anything. No leaves. Only the dark, twisted branches. Harry had on white pants and a long, white shirt that reached his knees, and split at the waist with a black sash around his waist and black gloves on his arms (his shirt is sleeveless.) And he had black, knee high boots._

_Harry looked around, picking out a direction and walking that way. The trees eventually started to thin into nothing. And his eyes took in the almost tree-less surroundings._

_There was a castle there. Large, huge. Harry had to lean back all the way to see the top. He frowned. Walking on to the castle. It was larger up close, and the large, black marble doors were wide open. Harry stepped inside. And walked down the halls. It felt like someone was pulling him on.. and on.. and on.

* * *

_

Harry blearily opened his eyes, groaning faintly as he struggled to sit up again. He groaned again as he sat up, holding his head. Everything hurt, his head, his body, and his heart.

Something important was missing.

Harry kicked off the covers, jumping up from the bed and moving to the door of the room. The room itself was a good size, but it was dimly noted by Harry. He was wearing a hospital shirt and pants which were a light blue, though, it's not like he noticed as he opened the door and moved out into the hall way, hurrying down the stairs with quick, wobbly steps. Until he jumped over the last two and landed on the floor. Which almost caused him to trip and fall. He could hear voices. On the edge of his mind, whispering small whispers.

_.. doesn't matter what you think, if you don't pass my tests. You'll never wake up._

_"I.. don't.. no.. I won't.. die like.. this.."_

The steady beat of Harry's heart in his throat and ears was beating louder as he ran faster. Searching each room for the person he needed, was missing. He passed by dozens of people, shouting out his name. But he wasn't looking for them.

The person he needed most... Was beyond his reach.

It didn't matter that Harry didn't know who this person was. He knew that he had to be somewhere, a faint promise residing in the back of Harry's mind as he went on his search. Time, it didn't matter because in the back of his mind, he realized that he had all the time in the world.

Harry finally stopped his wild run at the door of the kitchen, whimpering as he raised his hands to his head, tears in his eyes as he collapsed onto his knees. Everything was spinning, he couldn't breath.

And a pair of warm arms wrapped around him. And the familiar, if oddly disgusting smell of wet dog filled Harry's nose as his eyes cleared, to see Sirius's concerned face, along with the soaking wet hair plastered to his skull.

"Harry! Harry, are you alright there?" Asked Sirius again, shaking his shoulders. He just, looked so concerned.

"S.. Sirius?" Said Harry, voice cracking slightly, if felt like he hadn't drank anything in weeks. Sirius hugged Harry again, before pulling him up so he was standing. "I'm right here Harry." Harry nodded, looking down at the ground, at his feet.

He should have been looking for Sirius, his Godfather. Instead of some person that he didn't know or have their name.

But that hollowness remained.

* * *

It had been a week since Hogwarts had ended, and Harry hadn't attended the last feast of the school year. Instead, he had been spending time with Sirius and Remus, listening to them tell stories, as he watched his dreams at night. It was almost like watching a show on the telly.

.._Looking off to the side of the large wasteland. He had long ago lost the sight of the trees.._

Harry shook his head roughly. He was currently sitting along with the Black Family Library of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Sirius was working on some secret mission for Dumbledore, and Remus was out, buying the needed supplies to help continue the purging of the house that they were to call home.

The Weasley family hadn't arrived yet, they were going to arrive there in a few days, along with Hermione, Luna and Neville, along with many other families who had parents or relatives in the Order.

But at the moment, Harry was lonely, and what best way to clear off loneliness, then reading an ancient book in an ancient library which happened to reside in the Library of the most noble and ancient house of Black.

Someone who was _very_ bored, obviously.

Harry sighed as he turned the page. This book was odd, very odd. It was going on about demons, spells and it kept repeating the word _Mezraez_, and Harry didn't even know what that meant. Let alone the other half of the things in the book.

_" Spirits of the Spirit World. I have called to summon a Terra Spirit to do my bidding and to test my worth. Send me one who is powerful and listens well."_

Harry growled, snapping the book shut and shaking his head to get rid of the voice. He hadn't told anyone yet, they might get the smart idea that he was crazy. But then again, Harry was already calling himself that, silently, of course. Like he would say that out loud?

But he really didn't need for anyone to be pointing that out at the moment. Especially himself. Harry set the book on the table next to him and stood up. He stretched his back and arms, he was still sore. And that soreness didn't seem like it was going to leave.

Harry stood and moved to the library walls. He needed to find something interesting. Something like some ancient games or curses..

_He frowned. He could have sworn he had heard Hejem. Before he shrugged and trudged on. After a while, the wasteland faded off into a road. And on the side of the road, was a large, mirror like object._

Harry groaned, letting his forehead fall and harshly hit the bookcase he was standing in front of, with a growl. He just wanted some peace. But.. The room was starting to fade off a bit.. The images of the books were blurring, and his vision was dimming.. like it was becoming dark.

_All of them as tall as an average person, and as wide as the side of a dresser. These mirrors were like those full length mirrors one sees in a rich family house or a picture book of castles. Thousands of them, going down the road. Harry rolled his eyes and started to follow the road. In each mirror, it neither reflected Harry's image or the mirror across the way._

Harry felt his knees weaken and he felt the world shift as his knees his the ground. Both hands reaching out vainly to catch himself by the bookshelf.

_But a world inside it. Sometimes it was an ocean, or forest, or desert. Sometimes even images of nothing but fire. Or a city, a view of a person walking down the street. None of them alike. And at the end of the road was a single mirror. And when Harry looked into the mirror, it reflected an image that wasn't him._

Harry whimpered, it felt like he was burning from the inside out..

_It was Chris looking right back at him. But his gaze was blank. Harry blinked, and reached to touch the mirror. Before the mirror Chris' hand snapped out of the mirror, wrapping his hand around Harry's wrist as he climbed the rest of the way out._

_Chris was dressed in his regular cloths, his staff at his side. Harry smiled and said "Chris! Thank goodness you're here! I was worried I'd never see any of you again….." Harry's smile faded, as Chris hadn't let go of Harry's wrist. But had only tightened his grip._

"Chris…?" Harry murmured. No.. he hadn't noticed the glowing red circle around himself. His eyes were glazed over now, staring into nothing but his memories..

_"Chris..?" Harry asked as Chris raised his staff above his head, and brought it down on Harry's right shoulder, and it made a sickening crack. Harry screamed as he clawed his wrist out of Chris' grasp and fell onto his butt on the ground. Holding his shoulder with wide eyes._

_"You shall be punished, for being such a creature to go against the will of Raised!" Said Chris, his voice becoming louder near the end of his sentence as he held his free hand, the one with the staff, up into the air._

Harry screamed as the echo of a shout rang through his ears..

_**"DIE DEMON LORD!"**_

* * *

I know there is no exscuse for why this thing was so late. But ideas have not been.. very kind, so to speak. And real life really didn't like me for a while. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. The next one will come pretty soon, because its almost done. And if you haven't figured it out, the italics are Harry's past memroies.. O.o

Anyway, READ AND REVIEW! It helps me write more.


	3. Lost Echos

**Author's note : Well, I know this chapter came out far later than planned. Sorry about that. I had the chapter ready to post after the first one. But then I read over it and didn't like it. So it took me a while to type this up. And I made it as long as I could so you guys can enojy it longer. Now, enjoy this for the Holidays!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 : Lost Echoes**

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin smiled at the Weasley family gathered around, along with Luna, Hermione and Neville Longbottom. Remus nodded, looking over to the group as he said "alright, were using the floo to get over to Headquarters. You all know the password, right?" He asked.

Remus moved, shifting where he stood, carrying a few bags in his left hand which held Harry's new shrunken school things. He had just finished shopping them when he met this group at the Cauldron. And Sirius had found them, and Remus was still unsure of how he had done that. Dumbledore could have sent him.

Hermione nodded and said "Dancing Mutts." Sirius gave Remus a faint glare, it had been the Werewolf who had made the password. "Good, now, I'll step through first, and the rest of you should follow." He said as he grabbed a bit of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace and said the password. Remus disappeared in a burst of green flames.

Sirius grinned and said "now, whose next?"

* * *

That evening, everyone had gathered around the kitchen table to eat some more of Molly's cooking. It was dinner, and everyone was awfully tired, but hungry. So they ate. Some more that others.

But Harry barely even touched his food, much to all of the adult's notices. The only things he actually ate were the tomatoes that had come with a salad. Hermione Granger would arrive shortly in a few days, along with Luna, whose family and recently joined the Order of the Phoenix. Since the Quibbler had become now, a wide spread paper, many people were reading it, and that would become helpful in the future.

After dinner, the children were put to bed, and an Order meeting was called. It wasn't a large meeting, just for those in the inner circle. Which meant that is was Sirius, Remus, Snape, Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, Mad-Eye Moody, McGonagall, Flitwick and a handful of others. And no one could forget the Headmaster, Dumbledore.

They were all gathered around the table that dinner had been served on merely half an hour ago. Snape's face was pale and drawn looking. And Remus looked just plain weary. Sirius, on the other hand, looked tired, his head resting on the table.

Dumbledore leaned back in his seat, wearing neon orange robes with little green moons and stairs that kept moving around, his small, gold framed glasses perched on the end of his nose as his twinkling blue eyes looked over the people sitting in front of him. People who had been sitting there before just little over 15 years ago. People who had fought in this same way from that long ago.

_It wasn't right that they should have to fight again.. _Thought Dumbledore numbly as the last bit of Chatter fell away. It wasn't right at all. But what was right, and what was wrong, didn't always make that much of a difference. Though Dumbledore's face didn't change it's expression, the twinkle faded for a moment. Before he said in his all knowing voice "everyone, it seems that there have been a few new.. developments to this war.."

He had their attention now as he leaned foreword, resting his elbows on the table in front of himself. "Voldemort has somehow gotten access to a high level summoning spell. He's been summoning demons." He said flatly. Getting a few small gasps from the people sitting at the same table.

Snape's face didn't change, though his head tilted foreword as he stared down at the table with dark eyes, hair falling over his face. Sirius Black started to laugh, before he snorted and said "alright Dumbledore, but we all knows that Demons are just-"

"No.. they are very real Sirius." Said Dumbledore, cutting in on what the other was saying.

"But Albus, what can we do against a demon?" Asked McGonagall, the weary, age lines in her face becoming more noticeable.

"Ah.. the answer to that is simple.." Said Albus with a smile. And he said "we find a priest.."

"And where would we find such a priest, Albus?" Asked Remus, leaning foreword, against the table. Albus smiled and said "we don't need to look, I've already found one. One is the head Priest of his order, and the other is his apprentice..

"When are they getting here?"

"In a few hours.."..

* * *

Outside of the room the order was in, Fred and George smiled to each other, eyes twinkling with a mad light as they pulled back the extendable ears and pocketed them. Before they moved to the wall opposite of themselves and whispered the password to a portrait, and disappeared behind it without a sound. Boy, did they have a lot to tell the others in the morning..

* * *

Harry laid on his bed, in his room as he stared up at the ceiling with blank eyes. Before he raised a hand up to rub the side of his head which had hit against the ground when he landed on the library floor.

He shuddered absently, the face of that boy was still crystal clear in his mind.. For some reason, when he tried to think about them, they blurred. It was annoying. And not to mention, just a few minutes before.. he had gotten another vision.. dream, whatever it is that these things were..

He had seen a whole town fall and burn to the ground. Pets, children, adults, all running and screaming as they all died to fire and the green light of the killing curse.

Little to say, Harry wasn't going to go back to sleep for a long while yet..

No, it would be along time before he fell asleep. He shook his head, blinking a few times as he stood up. He mumbled "I'll go to the kitchens and get something to drink.." He froze then. "Gah.. talking to yourself is the first sign of madness.."

After a moment, Harry just threw his hands up into the air and grab a black robe that was hanging on the back of a chair and pulled that on, and he left his room, silently walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the sink.

"Excuse me, do you know where an Albus Dumbledore is?" Asked an elder voice to Harry's left, and he turned, looking over to the duo standing in the door way.

The older of the two was an old man, wearing white and gold robes and a hat on his head that looked an awful lot like the Pope's hat. He had skin worn down by age, ageing and laugh lines decorating his face. The corners of his eyes were crinkled to show that he often laughed.

The younger man standing next to the old man, looked to be about Harry's age. He had short, messy black hair and he had two gold earrings on his left ear. He had light brown eyes and sun tanned skin. He wore lose black pants with a white, high necked and long sleeved shirt. Over that he wore a poncho like dark green shirt that reached his knees and had a belt over it around his waist. The poncho had no sleeves at all. In his hand was a staff with a dark red stone at the top with a symbol on it.

The other teen looked tired, and annoyed. Harry blinked, almost frowning as a headache appeared almost out of nowhere, making his ear drums throb and eyes sting.

"Ah.. I think he'd be in the meeting room." Said Harry, almost stuttering as he pointed to the other door in the room. The old, Priest like man nodded and said "thank you.." And he moved past Harry, the younger of the two stumbled after, looking half dead. It was late after all. Once the duo left, the headache left as well. Harry just sighed, setting his glass on the counter as he made his way upstairs again.

It was_ too_ late in the evening to bother with this..

* * *

Hejem looked over his shoulder as the door shut behind himself as he and Chris entered the meeting room. Things were going to get a bit complicated. And Hejem made a note to himself to contact Eclipse later.

Hejem shook his head as he looked foreword at the waiting people in the room. An easy smile came across his face as he said "well met. I've been informed that you've been having trouble with Demons.."

The old man, that Hejem assumed was Albus Dumbledore, he had the presence of a Leader. Albus said "yes, a Dark Wizard, named Voldemort, has been summoning Demons for his own uses. Controlling them and killing many."

By now, Chris was scowling, hands crossed over his chest, though no one was actually paying attention to him, their eyes were on Hejem.

Hejem moved to the table, pulling out a seat for himself as Chris stood next to his chair. "Now.. tell me everything." Said Hejem, looking at Albus for the old man to continue. Albus nodded, taking his own seat as he said, "the real start of this.. war, started more than 20 years ago with a ambitious student, named Tom Riddle.."

* * *

As Harry passed by Ron's room, the door snapped open and three pairs of hands pulled him in while he let out a startled yelp, tripping over his own feet as he was pulled in, and caught by the pair of twins already there.

Fred.. or was it George? Smiled down at Harry as he helped him stand correctly. "Good evening Harry! Any reason for this midnight stroll?" George (or maybe this was Fred?) said then "you look tired Harry, you are-"

"-Sleeping well, aren't-"

"-You, mate?" Finished the twins. Harry sighed. He didn't know which one was which at the moment. "Some day soon, I'm going to make you both wear a tattoo on your forehead that'll tell me who is who.

Fred laughed and said "sure Harry!"

A hand pulled Harry away from the twins by the back of his shirt. Ron was there, scowling at the twins as he said "now, didn't you say that you found out something important?" Ron asked this while he let go of Harry, moving over to his bed. Harry shifted on his feet, before moving over to the group of chairs near a fire place. There was Hermione and Ginny and Luna sitting there. All of the girls wearing different colored robes.

Neville was sitting on the other bed, where he was rooming with Ron. Fred and George moved to the middle of the room as they laughed in unison.

"Well our little brother-"

"-And his little friends, we!-"

"-The Weasley twins have discovered-"

"-With our amazing sneaking skills-"

"-And our wonderful inventions-"

The Weasley twins were cut off where Hermione snapped and said "get on with it!" George grinned and waggled a finger at Hermione as he said "not yet Prefect!" Fred (or was this George?) grinned and said "we overheard a part of the Order meeting! Since our mum thinks we gave up on spying on them, they stopped looking-"

"-For our extendable ears." Said George(or Fred), who grinned widely, waggling his eyebrows. Ron groaned, hitting his head with his own pillow. "Stop finishing each other's sentences!"

Harry smiled faintly at them, leaning back heavily in his chair. He really didn't feel up to this, he had been so full of energy a few minutes ago.. and now he felt.. Really tired. And he was fading out of the conversation as the twins started to describe what they had heard. A dull ringing was filling his ears.

_A tall man, at least 6'5" stood infrount of Harry's fallen form. The man was covered in a black cloak, lined with a gold like cord and tied with one button loop. His fingers were long and his skin was pale. His face looked to be set in stone. On his left ear was a hanging earring made of gold. His hair was pitch black, with his bangs spread out over his face and the rest of his long hair tied back into a pony tail that reached his mid thigh at least. His shoes were black and his robes underneath the cloak were black. Just like-_

_"-Haaarryyy!"_ Said Ron, waving a hand in front of Harry's face. Harry jumped a foot in the air, almost, looking around wildly, "a-_wah_?"

"You spaced out, mate." Said Ron, rolling his eyes. "_Try_ to pay attention." He said, mobbing away and to one of the empty chairs. The twins had stolen the bed. And it looked like there had been a large pillow right.

Harry shook his head and pushed himself up, "I'm going to head off to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." Harry turned, moving to the door as the others wished him goodnight. He didn't see Ginny's blushing face or see Luna poking the small, moving foot stool with her wand as she explained that it really was a dog in disguise.

Harry shook his head, closing the door behind himself and moved to his room. A few doors down from his room, he froze and looked to his right, at the large mirror on the wall. And his eyes widened as he looked at his reflection. His hair was black! Not brown!

Harry raised his hands and rubbed his eyes as he moved down to his room quickly. He needed some rest. This lack of sleep, it wasn't good for him, no, not good at all.. Harry opened the door to his room, moving to step in so the automatic lights would turn on. He froze mid step as a pair of darkly glowing violet eyes stared at him.

Harry felt his throat tighten and his right hand twitching as he stumbled into the room since he had frozen in mid step. And the lights showed that there was nothing in the room. And his breathing eased, and the panicked look faded off.

Harry shut the door behind himself and moved over to the bed. He kneeled down next to it and lifted up the sheets and looked under the dusty bed. And there was a black cat, it had two silver lines of fur on it's back. And on the back of it's left ear was a golden crescent moon. Harry smiled down at the cat as he said "hello.." The cat looked up at him, it had violet eyes.

_So that's what it was_.. Thought Harry absently as reached foreword and easily pulled the cat out from under the bed. He grinned as he said "so, what have you been doing under my bed, catching rats?"

The cat opened it's mouth and let out a silent yawn. "Ah, so you were taking a nap?" Asked Harry as he moved and set the cat on the edge of the bed as he said "well, you can sleep where ever you want.."

Harry trailed off, noticing a book on his night stand. That hadn't been there when he had left for his room. Harry moved over to the thick, old looking book and picked it up. There was no title on the worn leather cover. Harry moved, sitting down on the edge of his bed, near his pillows as he set the heavy book on his knees and opened the cover of the book.

The first page had a few dozen weird looking symbols on it. Harry sighed, it was some weird language again.. Harry was about to close the book where he froze, the words turned and forming into something he could understand.

_Spirit Magic of the Elements._ There was no author, but there were random little sketches on this page. The person who had owned it last must have gotten bored at one time or another.

Harry moved, turning the page to see what else it said, not noticing the cat moving and going to his pillows and curling into a ball. _Spirit Magic describes any magic that involves the Spirit World. Spirits exist in numerous incarnations : fire spirits, wind spirits, terra spirits, etc. There are spirits associated with nature, anger and the mind. Once a spirit is summoned and a contract sealed, it is indissoluble unless : a ) the contract is cancelled, b ) the spirit dies or c ) the summoner dies._

Harry nodded along with the book, surprisingly, this thing didn't sound terribly complicated. In fact, it seemed each. Harry grinned, reading through the pages. Though, after half an hour of reading, Harry's eyes started to sting.

But then again, he had all day tomorrow to read, so he could do so then, he was tired. So Harry folded the tip of the page he was on and closed the book, placing it on his night stand as he moved, pulling himself under the covers of his bed and placed his head on the remaining pillows as the lights turned out.

Harry yawned and curled into a ball and faded off..

* * *

_Harry's grip on the dagger's handle tightened as he stared up at him. The dark red blade, was pulsating under Harry's right hand. Its blade was shining with blood. Harry's cloths had long since been covered in blood, both his own and not. And mud and dirt as well. _

_Harry scrambled away from him. "Through the suspended air within atoms and between threads in the tapestry of time.." The dark cloaked man was starting to chant._

_Harry was running now, quickly, toward the castle. And to some form of safety. _

_"IGNITE!" Shouted the man, rivers of flame shouting out of his hands, coming closer and closer to a running Harry. Harry screamed as he tripped falling to the ground as the flames licked at his back._

_And when he fell face first into the ground, the flames went over his head. And into the ground infrount of Harry's face. Harry jumped up once the flames started. The castle was close now, no more hills and trees in the way. It was flat ground._

_Harry was almost sure he would make it, dodging orbs of flame. Until a hand clamped down of his shoulder, spinning him around and two hands grabbed Harry's neck. Crushing it was the man, and he raised Harry into the air. Squeezing Harry's neck, choking the air out of Harry's lungs._

_Harry was clawing at the hand that was closing off his supply of air…, eyes tearing and tears fell down his face.. It wasn't supposed to be like this.. no.. not like this.. Anything but this.._ _'Let me take over.. I shall ensure our survival… 'Rest now..' _

_"It seems you have lost your place, Eclipse."

* * *

_

Harry sat up from his bed, almost violently. He was breathing hard, eyes wide, almost brimming with tears as he stared down at his shaking hands. He was paling as he tried to calm his breathing.

But he couldn't. It had been so real. The texture of the blood, the taste of it in the air and in his mouth. "Ah.. ah.." Harry raised his shaking hands to hold his head, he was shaking violently. Harry tilted his head back, staring up at the dimly lit ceiling.

Harry's breathing was calming as he turned and looked over to his left, to the window were the faint morning light was peaking in through the closed curtains.

"It was a dream.. _just a dream_.." He said. He stiffened and turned his head to look at his pillows. Only.. there was no cat there.

"Just my _imagination.."_ Mumbled Harry as he let his hands drop down to his sides, the shaking stopping and the breathing evening out. Harry looked to his right, at his night stand. The book was still there. Harry shoved off the covers as he stood, moving over to the curtains, and opening them wide so the faint light filed the room, and he moved back to his bed, and laid down on top of the covers.

Harry's eyes eventually closed, and he fell back into a dreamless sleep..

* * *

**Thank you everyone for the reviews from the last chapter! For those who may be confused about something, it shall be eventually be explained. So enjoy, and please review! Reviewing helps with the writing process!**


	4. Summoning

**A/N - I know it's been forever and all, but I've finally finished this chapter. And it's really really short compaired to the last one. I tried! I had a chapter all up and ready. And then I decided really late at night that I didn't like it and deleted it.. And then I cursed myself in the morning. So anyways, here is the ending of summer.. in the fic, at least...**

**Thank you all for the reviews! They really did help, they keep this author alive and all! -**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Summoning the Lost**

_"Be ready.."_

_"Ready for what?"_

_"Change.."

* * *

_

The summer had practically been a dream. There was only two weeks left before the school year started, and it still felt like a dream to Harry.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and the others, had come to be friends with Chris, the '_Priest-in-training'_. Chris acted like Harry would _sometimes_(_stress_ the word _sometimes_ by a lot), but he was far more foreword and loud. There had even been a prank war involving the twins going against Ron and Chris. After two days of that, Sirius and Remus teamed up and pranked the two teams.

Even though the fun and joy happening over the summer, the Order was still there, lurking in the back of their minds. A solution had already been made of how to counter the demons. Hejem had suggested that they summon a more powerful demon. He had said that before he thought of Eclipse..

Though, in the end, the Order had decided on having a Demon Lord summoned. And Chris jumped right to it. The kitchen was soon cleared out, leaving the large stone room emptied and Chris brought out the seemingly useless staff of his and had used that to make glowing patterns along the floor and walls.

It had taken all night, and now, on the morning before September first, is when there were going to use the room, and summona Demon Lord…

* * *

The large, stone kitchen had been changed and warped. The walls were covered with glowing red runes. At least to everyone but the Priests, the runes didn't make sense. Hermione had tried to research the runes in the Black library to see what they read, but she had found nothing.

And now, Chris stood in the near center of the room. Just a few steps away from the blank center in the middle. Hejem stood off to the side as the order crowded in the doorway. The adults had already sent the children upstairs. Goodness knows what the 'demon' would look like, after all.

Hejem sighed for a moment, before he moved foreword and placed a hand on Chris' shoulder as he said "please, go take a seat with the rest of the Order.."

Chris looked up at Hejem, a scowl forming clearly on his face. "No! _I _made this so_ I_ get to summon the Demon Lord!" He crossed his arms over his chest and let out a little _'huff'_.

* * *

Harry paced in front of the transfigured fireplace that was in the room Ron shared with the Weasley twins. It seemed that during the '_Unholy Prank War'_, the twin's rooms were hit with massive stink bombs. The smell had yet to go away.

So, Molly had placed her sons with her youngest. The girls all shared a room and the other boys shared the other room. No one in their sane mind wanted to room with the Weasley twins at the moment.

_Pity_ Ron..

But back to the currant situation, everyone was gathered into the room, sitting around and talking in whispered. Harry scowled at the fire, huffing.

They weren't little kids anymore! They could take care of themselves. _This is _disgraceful_, humans have no right.._ Harry thought bitterly, before he froze and blinked.. _Humans_? Why the _/hell/_ had he just thought that.

"You alright mate?" Asked Ron, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Of _course_ Harry is alright _Ronnickens_!" Said Fred.. Or was it George? Ron scowled and threw the closest thing.

Unfortunately it was his '_Monster Book of Monsters'_, and Ron gave out a shout as the thing tried to _EAT_ him! "_AHH!_ Get it away!" Said Ron loudly, jumping fully up onto his bed. And the book started to move around the room, attacking whoever's ankles were closest.

"Ron-!"

"-you _bloody_-"

**"IDIOT!"** Said the twins, saying the last part at the same time as they climbed up onto one of the other beds. "I always hated this book.." Muttered Fred bitterly, glaring at the blasted thing.

"That's your own fault, sir Forge. _You _wrote in the margins." Said George, shaking his head, his freckled nose wrinkled as he recalled a particular memory, and he shuddered. Nasty experience that was.

"Well, _you're_ the one that spilt ink on page 53."

"_You're_ the one that tore out page 100 and 101."

"_You_ drew spiders on the front and charmed them to look like real ones that moved.."

"THAT WAS _YOU_!" Shouted Ron, throwing a pillow at the twins.

Ron _hated_ spiders. With a passion.

A pillow hit Ron square in the face and Harry said "knock it_ off_ with this rubbish." Ron scratched the back of his head and said "eh.. Sorry Harry.."

Harry shook his head and sighed, and stared down at the floor..

What was happening in that kitchen?

* * *

Hejem looked down at Chris, before he smiled bitterly and said "as you wish.." And Hejem returned to where he had been standing before. Maybe a few steps farther back. Chris shot the 'old man' a funny look before he turned back to the circle and grinned. He raised his staff and opened his mouth to say the summoning..

* * *

Harry stiffened suddenly, and turned his head. He could feel something.. Something was pulling him away. It was making his blood practically 'sing', the rush he felt, and he closed his eyes.. A gray mist covering his vision.. **–THWACK-**

Within the last few minutes, the group of them had gathered Ron's book and tied it up and threw it in a trunk by itself. The girls had gone to bed, except for Hermione. Neville had left to his room, saying something about 'needing to sleep'.

"Harry?_ Harry_!" Said Hermione, once again hitting Harry on the back of the head with her book _'Hogwarts; A History.'_ Harry fell onto the ground with a groan. "_Owww.._ what was that for 'Mione?" Asked Harry from the ground, not bothering to get up.

"Harry James Potter! You _ignored_ my question. Have you finished your potions homework?" Said Hermione, placing one of her hands on her hips.

There was a pause..

"No.."

"See! Both you and Ron are so irresponsible!" Said Hermione, throwing her free hand up into the air and sitting back down in her seat as Harry took his own.

_"Heeyyy!_ I resent that!" Said Ron, scowling.

"You haven't done any of your homework, have you Ron?" Asked Hermione.

"Nope!"

**-THWACK-**

_-Thud-_

"Hermione! You'll actually hurt Ron one of these days!"

"Sorry Harry.."

* * *

A deafening '**_BANG_**' and Chris being thrown into one of the far walls like a rag doll happened so quickly. The air rushing around the room and a cloud of smoke which was wrapped around the figure standing in the middle of the circle. The white smoke turning swiftly into a darker.. sinister shade of a gray color..

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Fred and George jumped out of their seats as the 'bang' sand through the air. Ron laid still on the floor. Apparently that blow to the head by the book had really knocked him out.

"H.. Harry?" Asked Hermione in a slightly wavering voice. They _knew_ what was happening downstairs. And they had even talked to Chris about it once, though, he didn't speak much about the.. 'negative outcomes', it was more like.. He ranted about 'control' and 'death to demons'.. And So on.

But he had showed them the book..

On the bottom of the page there was a little note.. That the summoner might not always be able to control the summoned..

* * *

The smoke cleared away..

"I thought I said _this_ before.. if you keep _trying_ this, I might just bite down on your _souls _and never let go.." Said a smooth, profound voice.

The man had curly.. extremely curly, orange-gold/blond hair that reached his mid back, with bangs going into his narrow gray eyes. His skin had a nice tan, and his hands were long, and it looked like he had manicured fingernails. He was wearing a pale, peach colored trench coat with a white colored shirt with a high collar with a cream colored vest that had golden buttons. His pants were a gray/blue color and his boots were pitch black.

He smiled in a predatory way as he eyed the people around the room. Before his eyes landed on Dumbledore. This man's lip's curled upward to make a sinister face.

"What's this? I think the _Great_ Demon Lord Krayon of Egae gets a better introduction than _this_.. You should do something before I _feel_ insulted.." He said, moving so he was leaning back. In all actuality, he was sitting in mid-air as well.

Krayon's gray eyes seemed to glitter with a dark light as he added on ".. after all. I've been growing.. restless, as of late."

Hejem let out a grateful sigh.. Before what had happened finally sunk in, and he fell to his knees. The demonic energy.. the suffocating.. _tainted_ energy was.. taxing. Draining..

Hejem, though he was glad that Harry had not been summoned (the charms had done well).. This wasn't supposed to happen!

Krayon knew what Harry looked like..

And this Demon Lord cared not what pain this heir of Raenef felt.

_Rasedhelp us all.. _Hejem silently prayed.

* * *

**A/N - And that is the end for now.. Though, at the way I'm updateing, heaven knows when the next one will be. But I'll do my best to make it longer, like chapter 3. But, I best my loyal readers might have forgotten the story or may have thought I left it alone.. Well, this update shows that I'm alive and kicking!**

**I won't ever give up on this story! Even if it takes forever to update and all.. Though, I bet you lot have gotten tired of that. Anyway!**

**Read and Review please! Reviews make the updates come faster! _/hint/hint/._**


	5. Loss of the Lost

**A/N :** Yeah.. This whole chapter was made for two reasons. All the reviews, and the private message from Death Is Painless. And no, the message didn't piss me off. More like.. it motivated me to do this, because it got me thinking about it. This whole chapter is for everyone who reviewed! And.. well. I hope you like the end of it. I'll make more chapters soon, my vacation is coming up, I'll have time soon to belt out loads of chapters! _BE HAPPY!_ -flails-

.. I'm going to keep that Message. I totally love it. I need a screen shot..

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Loss of the Lost**

Those who can not remember the past are condemned to repeat it.

- George Santayana (1863-1952)

* * *

Harry shifted, before he moved to the door, something had happened on the first floor. It could be lethal to the whole house, to his friends, and to Harry himself. Harry's small strides were swift, he almost made it to the door only to have Hermione reach out and attach herself to his arm, using her own body weight to keep him in place; a frantic look on her face. "You can't go out there Harry! It might not be safe!" She said hurriedly. 

It was like back within their first year, only her bossy tone was replaced with fear, Harry could practically taste the smell within the air. And Harry didn't bother to wonder how he could 'smell' fear. There was something far more important going on.

"She is-"

"-right, mate!" Said Fred and George, customarily finishing their sentences as they moved to Harry's side, one on each side, pushing Hermione out of the way. Though, the pair of them seemed paler then before. Maybe they were inwardly shaking within their own loose pants and shoes? "So we! The Great-"

"-Forge and Gred-"

"-shall go with you! While-"

"-Hermione stays and-"

"-wakes up our little brother!" The twins replied, switching off as they looped one arm through both of Harry's own, and practically dragged the 'boy who lived' out of the room. The two of them working together could easily push Harry around, being that he was smaller and lighter then either one of them. Even though Harry had been eating some good meals lately.

"W.. _wait_!" Called Hermione as she turned and ran over to Ron. Almost tripping over her own feet and shoes in her hurry and wake Ron.

And proceeded to brutally shake his shoulder.

* * *

Chris moaned in pain, arms stirring at his sides where he once laid limp on the ground. Out of the physical reach of anyone. The wall he had been slammed into was opposite of the doorway where the Order was crowded behind Dumbledore. Or, the Order that was currently in the house. Hejem was on his knees off to the side, looking more of his age then ever before. The wrinkles more pronounced, the eyes more sunken and his form seemed more fragile and bony then before. 

Hejem's eyes were glued on Chris' pathetic looking form as the boy cried out weakly, the blow to the wall had hurt.. hurt so much. His eyes tears over as he watched the boy he had considered a son suffer. His.. his little child was suffering.

Krayon was still floating in the middle of the room, narrowed eyes fixed upon the order members as they slowly filed into the room. Forming a line behind Dumbledore. Dumbledore himself had stepped in, standing straight across from where Krayon was floating.

The old man moved then, bowing to the waist to the floating demon as he spoke, "Great Demon Lord K-"

"I have heard enough of flattery in my life time to recognize the start of it,_ human_.." Krayon practically hissed as he moved, leaning foreword in his air chair with his hands resting on invisible arm rests. If Krayon could cause death by glaring, Dumbledore would be buried deeply within the ground by now. Maybe upon the other side of the world.

"I am in no mood to hear treacherous human lies, as you have stolen me away from my rest." Said Krayon coldly, the even, smooth voice sounding deadly in it's softness.

Dumbledore straightened his back, standing proud as he looked up to the demon Lord. "As you wish, Lord.." Said Dumbledore with a slight bow of his head.

"We wish for assistance in a battle between a Dark Lord…" Dumbledore trailed off, blinking at the Demon Lord, who was starting to giggle. The curly haired demon was giggling for a moment, before that chucked into full out laughter as he moved, body straightening and his feet landed silently on the ground: toes first and then heels. The laughter stopped so quickly that it was like the demon had never been laughing at all.

"What makes you think I'd ever help humans? Your kind.. your kind_ disgusts_ me.." Growled Krayon as he sent a glare throughout the little gathering. Before he turned on his heel, moving towards Hejem. It took less then three strides for the demon's long legs to reach the human who was starting to stand, eyes fixed upon the fallen form of Chris. The demon reached down and pulled up the elder man by the front of his Priestly robes, and hauled him to the center of the used magical circle, chuckling. "Imagine! Imagine what I would have given to see the human race eradicated, such a nuisance these cockroaches are!"

"That.. would be rather _lonely_.. wouldn't it? So few demons are left.." Gasped Hejem as his old fingers moved to push his collar around, give himself more room to breath as Krayon slowly lifted the old man off of the ground. The collar of the robes choking him and bringing him into a slow death.

Suddenly a flash of a red light, and Krayon's form blurred as he used his demonic speed to step back and out of the way of a stunner, which flew right by. And hit the slowly moving Chris, who had been close to overcoming the pain of the collision. With the hit of the stunner, the black haired boy flopped back onto the ground, still once again..

Krayon flung Hejem off to the side, uncaring of where the old man landed as he turned to look to the only Wizard with the stance of having just thrown a spell.

Dumbledore.

"How dare you.. a _vile _human! You dare to_ attack_ one such as I?!" A cold, venomous hiss.

".. I think I feel _mighty insulted_ now.." Was the throaty growl of Krayon as he gave a wide grin to the little humans in front of him.

* * *

"_Augh!_ I can walk,_ I can walk_! You don't have to lift me!" Hissed Harry as he wiggled his arms in the twin's grasps. He was practically being dragged down the halls and stairs to the main kitchen. Neither of the twins had let go of him yet. 

"We know-"

"-that you are able-"

"-but that doesn't mean-"

"-this isn't fun!"

Harry hung his head, and let the two lead the way down the stairs. Being that he really couldn't do much over the fact. But something else took matter's into it's own hands. Before the twins could reach the stairs, a black cat ran through the two red head's legs and had placed itself between the twins and the stairs. It drew back its lips and hissed.

Loudly.

Harry paused and stared at the cat. It was the very one that had showed up when he had found that book. Harry could feel a warm smile start to tug onto his face as he looked to those intelligent eyes.. Such a pretty violet..

But the smile was wiped away from Harry and the twins were thrown back by a dark black/purple wave of energy. Both of the twins had passed out upon contact with the energy. Harry had only hurt himself with landing on the floor (their arms had been entangled, after all). Making the boy curse like a sailor.

After a moment, Harry suddenly jumped into a crouched position as he looked from his left to right. "F.. _Fred, George_?!" Spoke Harry, his voice panicking as he looked between the two. Their eyes were closed, and they weren't stirring from the ground. But Harry could see their chests moving up and down in that familiar heart beat like rhythm. And just as easily as Harry had panicked, the boy calmed down as he looked to their still breathing forms. The cat mewled loudly, causing Harry to look up at it as it bounded down the stairs.

The twins were only knocked out, and would be do for another half a day. Which were the side effects of that spell. Harry didn't bother to question the new knowledge, and he didn't think too long about the painful twinge his forehead was doing. Blaming the pain all upon his scar, Voldemort could just be stirring up trouble. But that could be thought about later..

There was something dangerous happening in the kitchen.

Harry had to help..

* * *

Krayon's lips drew back as he raised his hand to the air, palm up. And then he started to chant, the words spilling from his mouth were poison upon the ears. Molly Weasley, in the back, whimpered as her hands came over her ears, collapsing to her knees to the floor. Mr. Weasley moved then, to his wife as he ignored the pain that was being created within his own ears, and helped pull his wife out of the kitchen. Tonks shrieked, but instead of her hands closing over her ears, she moved her drawn wand, and started to fire in a hopeful attempt of hitting the demon. Her eyes were clouded with pain and all she wanted to do was make it stop and hurt whoever was making the demonic sounds. She nicked Remus with a blasting curse, throwing the man off to the side. A stunner downed Mad-eye. And one of the Weasley children was thrown into a wall. 

The chanting stopped, and Krayon was laughing, waving his raised arm in a circle, before lowering and pointing his hand to the group of wizards..

And a wave of fire flowed from his hand like water.. Liquid fire that would burn all. Cleanse all. As it had been described, the impure would be washed away in a wave of fire, and only those of the holy would remain. Krayon was more then sure that the Priests were going to live, but that didn't mean a thing coming from the wizards.

A split second before the fire hit the moving line of Wizards and witches, a blue-white shield erupted before them, directing the fire back unto Krayon, who merely disbursed the hurtful blaze with a glare. The fire twisted off into smoke, leaving the standing form of Chris before the wizards. Holding his staff horizontally with both hands; the red jewel on the end glowing brightly with power. Chris's black hair was starting to cake with blood on the lower left side, and his left eye was swollen shut, already his left side on the face was bruising.

The Priest drew his lips back in a somewhat demonic snarl as he pulled his shield down, whipping his staff to his side as he glared at the demon. Krayon laughed, or giggled. It depended on who was listening. The summoning circle Chris and Hejem had worked so long on was destroyed, burned away from the flames or blasted away by the wizards in their pained craze.

_"I'll destroy you! Die Demon Lord_!_"_ Chris practically shrieked as he whipped his staff around, pointing it at the demon with elaborate movement.

**_"HOLY BOLT!"_**

* * *

Harry frowned as he scurried after the cat. He could have sworn that they were walking the wrong way, but after so long the hallways blurred into each other and even now Harry still got lost. Although he'd never be one to admit it, the noise was getting rather distant. But following the cat had seemed like the best thing at the time when he had walked down the stairs. Harry sighed and hurried to follow the cat around the corner..

It wouldn't do to lose it. But Harry didn't know why that would be so important either.

But Harry froze in mid-stride, the eerily familiar scream of 'holy bolt' echoed throughout the house in the voice known to be Chris' own. And the scream was followed by a large explosion. Harry gasped as he felt a grim horror, a vile sickness clawing up his throat as his stomach tightened and pulled even more. His knees shook and he almost collapsed where he stood, frozen. He.. he couldn't move. He felt so sick. His headache was so terrible, a burning pain that started from his temples and flowed into his veins.

Harry's face twisted as his arms wrapped around his stomach..

And then another explosion that shook the house.

With the second blast, Harry turned, twisting as he practically fell onto his side. And he scrambled to where he knew the sound was coming from. Something horrible was happening, and it sounded like people were getting hurt. The screams that were being said was just noise to Harry's ears, he wasn't listening. Harry sprinted through the twisting halls even as the cat he had been following yowled and hissed as it followed after.

Harry easily out ran it as he made a dash to the doorway into the kitchen. The doors were held wide open, with a few others crowded around the entrance. Harry weaved and then dived into the room, his blood was signing and there was such a familiar feeling coming from the kitchen that Harry couldn't ignore. And wasn't going to allow anyone else to stop him.

Sirius was left at the doorway, hands still outstretched and grasping the space Harry had just vacated. Hands opening and closing as his eyes turned to follow Harry, blue eyes wide with _horror._

Hejem was kneeling on the floor directly in front of the door (Harry noticed this, along with the forming of one of his most recently famous headaches), with the rest of the remaining adult wizard populations scrambled off to the side. But Harry wasn't paying attention to him, neither to Hejem as he shifted and moved to the Priest's side so he didn't run him over.

He wasn't paying attention to Chris, whom looked like he was about to keel over and die.

His eyes were focused upon the man with the long, floating curls of orange-gold like hair.

Harry heard someone scream his name once, but it didn't matter. The cat ran into the back of his legs, but that didn't matter either. Hejem had turned around and the shield he had been holding up shattered as the man shifted, and collapsed onto his side.

None of it mattered. Because all there was, was the gold-orange man, who had turned to look at him. Grinning maliciously towards Harry.

And a different image self imposed itself into the background around that man. The dark, dank floor turned into gleaming white marble, matching the showing wall and vaulted ceiling. The large, French styled windows in the back, with a desk sitting in front of the windows. Bookshelves built into the walls around this obvious study.

And it was all so familiar, and horribly painful to remember.

_A child was screaming._

The poison was burning in Harry's veins.

"Ah! Well met again, Reanef the seventh."

_That was all that was needed._

Harry's mouth partially dropped open as he stared at the Demon known as Krayon, a demon of nightmares. Green eyes wide as a faint silvery tint appeared around the edges. The tips of his once black (now it was dark brown) hair turned a shiny silvery. His skin-tan from the time outside- had paled drastically.

With those simple words spoken with ill intentions, Harry's mind shattered, eyes blanking as his body tottered to the side and collapsed, twitching twice before stilling. The body was breathing, but the eyes.

_Somebody was screaming._

Soullessly stareing upward.

* * *

As memory may be a paradise from which we cannot be driven, it may also be a hell from which we cannot escape.

- John Lancaster Spalding


End file.
